Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War 'ist ein US-Amerikanischer Science-Fiction Actionfilm basierend auf den gleichnamigen Marvel Comic ''The Avengers. Produziert wird der Film von Marvel Studios und Walt Disney Motion Pictures. Der Film ist eine Fortsetzung zu Marvel's The Avengers (2012) und Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015). Es handelt sich um den neunzehnten Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film wird von Joe & Anthony Russo inszeniert und basiert auf einem Drehbuch von Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. Als Produzent fungiert, wie bei allen Marvel Filmen, Studiopräsident Kevin Feige. Der Film ist Teil der sogenannten dritten Phase des Marvel Universum und setzt die Geschehnisse der Filme The First Avenger: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Tag der Entscheidung und Black Panther fort. Der Essamble-Cast des Films besteht aus einer Vielzahl von Schauspielern, darunter Robert Downey jr., Chris Evans, Chris Pratt, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Benedict Cumberbatch, Scarlett Johansson, Paul Bettany und Josh Brolin. Der Film lief erstmals am 27. April 2018 in den US-Amerkanischen Kinos anlaufen, in Deutschland startete der Film bereits am 26. April 2018. Für 2019 ist eine noch unbetitelte Fortsetzung geplant. Handlung Das Raumschiff der Asen, in dem sich Thor, sein Bruder Loki, Bruce Banner und Heimdall befinden wird angegriffen. Der Titan Thanos foltert Thor und droht ihn zu töten, sollte ihm Loki nicht den Raumstein aushändigen. Loki beugt sich und gibt ihm den Tesserakt, in dem sich der Stein befindet. Thor und Hulk gelingt es nicht, Thanos daran zu hindern mit dem Stein zu entkommen. Daraufhin tötet Thanos sowohl Loki als auch Heimdall, der aber davor noch mit dem Bifröst Hulk zur Erde teleportieren kann. Es ist der zweite Infinity-Stein, den der Titan in seinen Besitz bringen kann. Den ersten, den Machtstein, hat er bereits vom xandarianischen Nova Corps gestohlen. Er schickt seine vier Ziehkinder Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive und Proxima Midnight nach zwei weiteren Steinen, die sich auf der Erde befinden. Auf der Erde kracht Hulk bzw. Bruce Banner durch die Decke des New Yorker Tempels der Magier Dr. Strange und Wong. Strange sucht Tony Stark auf und bittet ihn um Hilfe und die drei erzählen Stark von den sechs Infinity-Steinen: elementare Kristallstücke, die nach dem Urknall entstanden und zusammen eine unbesiegbare Kraft darstellen. Die Steine wurden in die verschiedensten Winkel des Universums geschleudert; der Raum- und der Machtstein, die Thanos bereits hat, aber auch der Gedankenstein, der sich in Visions Stirn befindet, der Realitätsstein, der Zeitstein in Besitz von Strange und der Seelenstein. Um Vision aufzuspüren, benötigt Stark die Hilfe von Steve Rogers, auch wenn sich die Avengers zuvor trennten. Den Zeitstein beschützt Doctor Strange aufgrund seines geleisteten Eides. Als ein Raumschiff von Thanos’ Flotte in die Erdatmosphäre eindringt, versucht Ebony Maw, der über telekinetische Fähigkeiten verfügt, Strange den Stein abzunehmen. Da ihm dies jedoch nicht gelingt, entführt er ihn mitsamt des Steines auf sein Raumschiff. Stark und Peter Parker gelingt es, sich auf das Raumschiff zu schmuggeln. Maw beginnt Strange zu foltern, damit ihm dieser den Schutzzauber um den Zeitstein auflöst. Peter tüftelt mit Stark einen Plan aus. Nachdem Stark ein Loch in die Bordwand sprengt und sie Maw ins Weltall befördern, können sie Strange befreien. Währenddessen zieht sich Wong in den Tempel zu dessem Schutz zurück und Banner kontaktiert Rogers. Die Guardians of the Galaxy sind gerade mit ihrem Raumschiff unterwegs, als sie ein Notsignal empfangen. Diesem folgend stoßen sie auf das Trümmerfeld dem von Thanos zerstörten Asgard-Schiff. Den einzigen Überlebenden den sie an Bord holen können, ist Thor. Thanos Ziehtochter Gamora erzählt ihm von den Plänen ihres Vaters. Er versucht die Hälfte der Bewohner des Universums mit Hilfe der sechs Steine auszulöschen, um das Universum im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sollte er alle sechs Steine in seinen Handschuh einsetzen können, bräuchte Thanos nur mit den Fingern zu schnipsen und sein Plan wird zur Realität. Da der Realitätsstein beim Collector auf dem Planeten Knowhere ist und sich Thor einen neuen Hammer im Kampf gegen Thanos beschaffen will, trennen sie sich. Thor reist gemeinsam mit Rocket und Groot nach Nidavellir, der Rest der Guardians nach Knowhere. Dort fallen die Guardians auf eine von Thanos’ Illusionen herein und dem Titan gelingt es Gamora mit sich zu nehmen. Auch wenn sie auf Thanos’ Schiff Sanctuary II versucht ihm den Wahnsinn seines Planes deutlich zu machen, so ist Thanos nur daran interessiert in den Besitz des nächsten Steines zu kommen. Er weiß durch Gamoras Schwester Nebula, dass sie den Ort kennt, an dem sich der Seelenstein befindet. Sie verrät ihm, dass dieser sich auf Vormir befindet, als Thanos Nebula zu foltern beginnt. Dort angekommen, erfährt Thanos vom Red Skull, dass er jemanden opfern muss, den er liebt, um an den Seelenstein zu kommen. Er stößt, mit Tränen in den Augen, Gamora eine Klippe hinab und erhält den Seelenstein. Vision hat sich mit seiner geheimen Liebe, Wanda Maximoff, nach Schottland zurückgezogen. Als Glaive und Midnight dort unerwartet auftauchen und versuchen, ihm den Gedankenstein aus seinem Kopf zu entfernen, tauchen plötzlich auch Rogers, Sam Wilson und Natasha Romanoff auf. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen. Vision will, dass sein Stein eliminiert wird, selbst wenn das seinen Tod bedeutet. Banner will jedoch erst versuchen, den Stein aus seiner Stirn so zu entfernen, dass Vision selbst überlebt. Daher beschließen sie das technologisch hochentwickelte Wakanda um Hilfe zu bitten. Dort hält sich auch Bucky Barnes auf. König T’Challas Schwester Shuri beginnt damit den Stein aus Visions Kopf zu entfernen, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Als Obsidian, Maw und Glaive in Wakanda eintreffen und versuchen die schützende Kuppel zu durchbrechen, stellen sich Wakandas Krieger und die Avengers im Kampf gegen die Kinder des Titanen und den Hunderten von ihnen mitgebrachten, uninteligenten Kreaturen, den Outriders. Thor hat unterdessen Nidavellir erreicht, doch der Stern zur Herstellung einer Waffe ist erloschen und seine Ringe sind zum Stillstand gekommen. Der Schmied Eitri braucht jedoch die Energie des Sternes, um den Schmelzofen aufzuheizen und so seine ultimative Waffe, Sturmbrecher, gießen zu können. Thor kann mit Hilfe von Rocket die Ringe in Bewegung setzen und Eitri gießt das Metall in die Form. Weil kein Stiel für Thors neuen Axt zur Stelle ist, opfert Groot einen Arm. Stark, Parker und Strange haben beschlossen sich vom Autopiloten von Maws Raumschiffs nach Titan bringen zu lassen, um Thanos dort zu überraschen. Zuerst treffen sie jedoch auf die übrigen Guardians, Peter Quill, Drax und Mantis, die sich dort auf der Suche nach der verschwundenen Gamora befinden. Als sie auf Thanos treffen, versuchen sie gemeinsam, diesem den Handschuh abzunehmen. Als ihnen dies trotz vereinter Kräfte nicht gelingt und Thanos droht, Stark zu töten, übergibt ihm Strange den Zeitstein. Als Thanos auf der Erde eintrifft erinnert Vision seine Freundin an ihr Versprechen, mit ihren Kräften den Stein in seinem Kopf notfalls auch dann zu zerstören, wenn dies seinen Tod bedeutet. Wanda muss hierbei gleichzeitig versuchen, Thanos abzuwehren. Als sie glaubt, ihr Werk vollbracht zu haben, nutzt Thanos seine neuste Macht, dreht die Zeit zurück und setzt den Gedankenstein wieder zusammen. Als er den letzten fehlenden Infinity-Stein in seinen Handschuh einsetzt, stürzt Thor mit seinem neuen Hammer zur Erde herab, der tief in Thanos' Brust eindringt. Es ist jedoch zu spät. Wie von Gamora angekündigt löscht er mit einem einzigen Fingerschnips die Hälfte allen Lebens im Universum aus. Unter den Getöteten finden sich auch Drax, Mantis, Groot und Quill sowie T’Challa, Barnes, Wanda, Wilson, Strange und Parker, die sich alle vor den Augen ihrer Freunde in Staub auflösen. Während die überlebenden Avengers gemeinsam mit Rocket und Okoye um ihre verschwundenen Freunde trauern und Stark zusammen mit Nebula auf Titan festsitzt, verschwindet Thanos durch ein Portal und ruht sich aufgrund seiner großen Verletzung durch die Verwendung des Handschuhs auf einem abgelegenen Ort aus. In der Post-Credit-Szene sieht man Nick Fury und Maria Hill, die bemerken, dass um sie herum immer mehr Menschen zu Staub zerfallen. Nachdem es auch Hill erwischt hat, kann Fury im letzten Moment noch einen Sender aktivieren, um einen geheimnisvollen Kontakt zu alarmieren, bevor er sich ebenfalls auflöst. Nachdem er verschwunden ist, sieht man den zu Boden gefallenen Sender: Auf dem Bildschirm ist das Symbol von Captain Marvel zu sehen. Besetzung Videos Action...Avengers Infinity War Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Avengers Infinity War - Teaser Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD Avengers Infinity War – Super Bowl TV-Spot Marvel HD Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Avengers Infinity War - 2. Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD Avengers Infinity War - Kinospot Künstlernamen Marvel HD Avengers Infinity War - Kinospot Unser Plan Marvel HD Avengers Infinity War - Kinospot Der Plan Marvel HD Avengers Infinity War - Kinospot Titan Marvel HD Avengers Infinity War - Filmclip Wer seid ihr denn? Marvel HD Avengers Infinity War - Kinospot Groot Marvel HD Avengers Infinity War - Featurette Der witzigste Dreh aller Zeiten Marvel HD Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Robert Downey jr. unterschrieb am 20.06.2013 einen Vertrag für Avengers 2: Age of Ultron und Marvel's The Avengers 3. *Da der Vertrag von Joss Whedon nach Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron abläuft, ist derzeit noch nicht klar, ob er erneut Regie führen wird. *In einem Interview deutete Drehbuchautor Drew Pearce an, dass Joss Whedon auch den dritten Teil inszenieren würde. *Die Guardians of the Galaxy werden in diesem Film auftauchen. *Der Film wird in zwei Filme geteilt und Thanos, der schon lange als Grund für diese Teilung galt, wird in beiden Filmen den Antagonisten geben. * Laut Badass Digest befanden sich die Russo Brüder in Verhandlungen um die Regie-Posten des Zweiteilers. * Laut Kevin Feige soll Loki in beiden Avengers: Infinity War Filmen eine große Rolle spielen. * Am 19. November 2014 gab Disney die deutschen Kinostarts für Black Panther, Captain Marvel, The Inhumans und Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2 bekannt. * Thanos-Darsteller Josh Brolin sprach mit ‘Collider.com’ über Avengers: Infinity War 1+2: “Am Ende wird so ziemlich alles auf Thanos gegen alle hinauslaufen.” * Angeblich soll Captain America in Captain America: Civil War sterben, weswegen er nicht mehr im Film auftauchen werde. Dieses Gerücht stimmt jedoch nicht, wie im Film zu sehen ist. Da Chris Evans für 6 Filme unterschrieb und er schon 7 gedreht hat wird er im 8ten Film sterben also wird Captain America in Avengers 3 sterben. * Die Russo-Brüder ließen Amy Pascal in einem E-Mai-Austausch wissen, dass sie bei dem Avengers-Zweiteiler Regie führen werden. * Angeblich wird sich das neue Avengers-Team aus Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Black Widow und Captain America zusammensetzen. Da Sam Wilson/Falcon nicht, wie aktuell in den Comics in die Rolle des Captain America schlüpfen zu scheint, wird voraussichtlich James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes seine Rolle als Winter Soldier hinter sich lassen und Steve Rogers Erbe antreten. Was mit Iron Man, Hawkeye und dem Hulk werden könnte, ist bis jetzt noch vollkommen unbekannt. * Der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' bestätige, dass die Russo-Brüder den Regie-Posten übernehmen werden. * Der Film soll ab Herbst 2016 gedreht werden. * Badass Digest bestätige, dass Christopher Markus und Stephen McFeely dass Drehbuch für den Zweiteiler schrieben werden. * In einem Interview von Collider ''mit Thor-Darsteller Chris Hemsworth gab dieser an, dass sein Vertrag nach Age of Ultron noch drei weitere Filme umfasse, nämlich Thor: Ragnarök sowie Infinity War Part 1 & 2. Am 11.04.2016 wurde Thors Auftritt von den Russos in einem Interview mit ''comicbook.com bestätigt. * In einem Interview mit Esquire verriet Chris Evans, dass Infinity War Part 1 und 2 an einem Stück gedreht werden. Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Herbst/Winter 2016 beginnen. * Avengers - Infinity War - Part I und Avengers - Infinity War - Part II werden die ersten Hollywood-Filme sein, die komplett in IMAX gefilmt werden. * Laut einem Gerücht sollen beide Infinity War Teile insgesamt ein Budget von '''1 Milliarde US-Dollar bekommen. Damit wären beide Filme die teuersten Filme, die jemals produziert wurden. *Am 15. Januar 2016 bestätigten die Russo-Brüder, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Zweiteiler im November starten sollen. Zudem wurde Trent Opaloch erneut als Kameramann betätigt. *Während einer Pressekonferenz vom 12. April 2016 bestätigten die Russo-Brüder die Rückkehr von Elizabeth Olsen als Scarlet Witch. *Am 13. April 2016 verriet Samuel L. Jackson über Fandango, dass er glaube für Avengers 3 und 4 als Nick Fury zurückzukehren. *In einem Gespräch mit Cinema Blend vom 17. April 2016 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, dass Captain Marvel keinen Auftritt im Film haben soll. Wenig später, am 6. Mai 2016, bestätigten die Russo-Brüder in einem Gespräch im Smithsonian Institute, dass Captain Marvel sehr wohl einen Auftritt haben wird. *Die Russos verrieten in einem Interview mit Uproxx, dass Infinity War - Part I nicht der finale Titel des Films sei und zum Release geändert werden wird. Anthony Russo meinte, der aktuelle Titel sei irreführend. Genauso wird sich "Infinity War - Part I" stark von "Part II" unterscheiden. *Die Russo-Brüder erklärten, dass die wichtigsten Beziehungen des Films zwischen Scarlet Witch und Vision, Iron Man und Captain America, sowie Captain America und dem Winter Soldier ablaufen würden, wobei sie zugleich bestätigten, dass Sebastian Stan als Winter Soldier zurückkehren wird. *In einem Interview mit Collider vom 17. Mai 2016 deuteten die beiden Drehbuchautoren Markus und McFeely einen Auftritt von Benedict Cumberbatch an. Einen Tag später bestätigte Anthony Mackie seine Rückkehr als Falcon. * Am 6. Juni 2016 bestätigte Alan Silvestris Webseite, dass der Komponist abermals den Soundtrack zum Avengers: Infinity War Zweiteiler machen wird. * Am 24. Juli 2016 gab Brie Larson via Twitter bekannt, dass sie die Rolle der Captain Marvel übernimmt. * Am 30. Juli 2016 gaben die Marvel Studios bekannt, dass der geplante Zweiteiler Infinity War einen neuen Titel erhält. Der erste Teil wird nur noch schlicht Infinity War heißen, während der zweite einen noch unbekannten Titel erhält. * Am 19. August 2016 bestätigte Vin Diesel in einem Live-Chat auf Facebook, dass er und die anderen Guardians im Infinity War-Zweiteiler auftauchen werden. * Am 26. September 2016 verriet Benedict Cumberbatch In einem Interview mit dem Empire Magazin, dass er und Paul Bettany im Avengers-Zweiteiler auftauchen werden. * Am 22. Oktober 2016 bestätigten Cobie Smulders und Benedict Wong, dass sie ihre Rollen Maria Hill und Wong im Avengers-Film wieder aufnehmen werden. * Marvel kündigte am 26. Oktober 2016 an, dass der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel Mary Lou gedreht wird. * Am 19. Dezember 2016 wurde bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten am 23. Januar 2017 starten werden. * Am 21. Dezember 2016 wurden mit einem offiziellen Casting-Call Scarlett Johansson, Karen Gillan, Paul Rudd, Chadwick Boseman und Jeremy Renner für den dritten Avengers-Film bestätigt. * Am 10. Januar 2017 bestätigte Tom Holland seinen Auftritt im Avengers-Zweiteiler in einem Gepräch mit dem italienischen Magazin L'Uomo Vogue. Am 11. Februar 2017 wurde noch einmal der Auftritt Hollands mit einem Setvideo bestätigt. * Am 12. Januar 2017 berichtete Variety.com, dass sich Game of Thrones und X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit-Star Peter Dinklage in Verhandlungen um eine Schlüsselrolle in Avengers: Infinity War und Avengers 4 befände. Bei seiner Rolle soll es sich Gerüchten zu Folge um den Troll Pip handeln. Dieser hat rote Haare. Behind the Scenes-Fotos belegen, dass Dinklage sich bei einem Friseur die Haare hat färben lassen. * Laut "Daily Record" soll auch Liv Tyler an Avengers: Infinity War beteiligt sein, die zuletzt im Film Der unglaubliche Hulk Betty Ross verkörperte. * Die Dreharbeiten zu Avengers: Infinity War begannen wie geplant am 23. Januar 2017 in Atlanta. Die Dreharbeiten werden bis zum 14. Juli 2017 andauern. Ab dem 17. Juli 2017 wird dann Avengers 4 gedreht. * Am 25. Januar 2017 gab Sean Gunn auf Instagram bekannt, als Kraglin Obfonteri auch Teil von Avengers: Infinity War zu sein. * Am 28. Januar 2017 gab Pom Klementieff auf Instagram ihre Rückkehr als Mantis bekannt. * Am 8. Februar 2017 verriet Josh Brolin auf Instagram, dass Benicio Del Toro als der Collector zurückkehren wird. * Am 10. März 2017 wurde gab Schauspieler Terry Notary auf der Promotour zu'' Kong: Skull Island in einem Gespräch mit dem ''The Hollywood Reporter bekannt das er die Rolle eines von Thanos' Handlangern übernehmen wird. * Am 18. April 2017 wurde offiziell bekannt, dass Chadwick Boseman seine Rolle als Black Panther abermals verkörpern wird. * Am 21. April 2017 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, dass Avengers: infinity War und der unbetitelte Avengers 4 aus logistischen Gründen nicht zusammen gedreht werden, sondern separat. * Durch ein Setfoto eines Fans wurde am 4. Mai 2017 bekannt, dass Tessa Thompsons Valkyrie für Infinity War gecastet wurde. * Am 2. Juni 2017 gab IMdB bekannt, dass Winston Duke seine Rolle als M'Baku/Man Ape aus Black Panther erneut verkörpern wird. * Am 13. Juni 2017 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Danai Gurira ihre Rolle Okoye aus Black Panther ''erneut aufnehmen wird. * Am 9. Juli 2017 gab Isabella Amara in einem Gespräch mit BlackFilm.com bekannt, dass sie ihre Rolle Sally Avril aus Spider-Man: Homecoming erneut aufnehmen wird. * Am 14. Juli 2017 gaben die Russos auf Instagram bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Film wie geplant abgeschlossen sind. * Am 15. Juli 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Don Cheadle seine Rolle aus den vorherigen Filmen wieder aufnehmen wird. * Am 20. Juli 2017 gab Jon Favreau in einem Interview in der ''Jimmy Kimmel Show! an, dass er während der Film in Atlanta gedreht wird, auch dort sein wird. Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass er im Film auftauchen wird. * Am 25. Juli 2017 gab Joe Russo bekannt, dass Brie Larson nicht im Film auftauchen wird. * Am 21. August 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Tom Vaughan-Lawlo die Rolle von Ebony Maw übernehmen wird. * Am 25. August 2017 bestätigte Letitia Wright ihre Rückkehr für Avengers: Infinity War. * In einem Gespräch mit Inverse.com gab Jacob Batalon bekannt, dass Ned Leeds in'' Infinity War'' auftauchen wird. * Am 21. Februar 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Angela Bassett ihre Rolle aus Black Panther erneut verkörpern wird. * Am 17. März 2018 gab Fandrago.com bekannt, dass der Film eine Laufzeit von 156. Minuten betragen wird. * Am 16. April 2018 wurde bekannt, das Carrie Coon die Rolle von Proxima Midnight im Film verkörpert habe. Am 23. April 2018 wurde auf der Premiere des Films bekannt, das Michael James Shaw Corvus Glaive verkörpert hat. * Trotz Castinggerüchten tauchten einige Charaktere im Film gar nicht erst auf. Darunter: Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Kraglin Obfonteri, Laura Barton, Captain Marvel, Walküre, Ramonda und Happy Hogan. Bilder Poster Avengers 3 Part 1 und 2 Teaser.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Filmlogo.jpg Avengers Infinity War Filmlogo II.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Logo 2.jpg Avengers Infinity War Teaserposter.jpg Avengers - Infinity War deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Kinoposter.jpeg Avengers - Infinity War deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Rot.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Rot Deutsch.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Blau.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Blau Deutsch.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Lila.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Lila Deutsch.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Grün.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Grün Deutsch.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Gelb.jpg Avengers Infinity War - Poster - Gelb Deutsch.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Iron Man Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Iron Man Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Captain America Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Captain America Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Thor Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Thor Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Hulk Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Hulk Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Black Widow Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Black Widow Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Scarlet Witch Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Scarlet Witch Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Doctor Strange Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Doctor Strange Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Black Panther Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Black Panther Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Vision Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Vision Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Spider-Man Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Spider-Man Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Star-Lord Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Star-Lord Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Gamora Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Gamora Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Drax Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Drax Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Rocket, Groot Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Rocket, Groot Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Mantis Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Mantis Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Nebula Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Nebula Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - War Machine Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches War Machine Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Falcon Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Falcon Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Winter Soldier Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Winter Soldier Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Shuri Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Shuri Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Okoye Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Okoye Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Wong Poster.jpg Avengers - Infinity War - Deutsches Wong Poster.jpg Promotionbilder Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Cover 1.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Cover 2.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Cover 3.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Cover 4.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Promobild 1.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Promobild 2.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Promobild 3.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Promobild 4.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Promobild 5.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Promobild 6.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Vanity Fair Promobild 7.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 1.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 2.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 3.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 4.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 5.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 6.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 7.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 8.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 9.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 10.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 11.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 12.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 13.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 14.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Cover 15.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Filmbild 1.jpeg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Filmbild 2.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Filmbild 3.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Filmbild 4.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Filmbild 5.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Filmbild 6.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Filmbild 7.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Entertainment Weekly Filmbild 8.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Total Film Filmbild 1.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Abonennten Cover.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Cover 1.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Cover 2.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Cover 3.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Cover 4.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Cover 5.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Cover 6.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 1.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 2.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 3.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 4.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 5.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 6.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 7.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 8.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 9.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 10.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 11.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Empire Weekly Filmbild 12.jpg Dreharbeiten Avengers Infinity War Setbild 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 2.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 3.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 4.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 5.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 6.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 7.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 8.png Avengers Infinity War Setbild 9.png Avengers Infinity War Setbild 10.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 11.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 12.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 13.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 14.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 15.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 16.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 17.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 18.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 19.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 20.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 21.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 22.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 23.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 24.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 25.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 26.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 27.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 28.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 29.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 30.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 31.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 32.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 33.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 34.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 35.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 36.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 37.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 38.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 39.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 40.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 41.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 42.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 43.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 44.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 45.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 46.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 47.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 48.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 49.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 50.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 51.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 52.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 53.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 54.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 55.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 56.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 57.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 58.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 59.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 60.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 61.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 62.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 63.jpg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 64.png Avengers Infinity War Setbild 65.jpeg Avengers Infinity War Setbild 66.jpeg Konzeptfotos Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 1.png Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 2.png Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 3.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 4.jpeg Avengers - Infinity War Konzeptart 5.jpg en:Avengers: Infinity War es:Avengers: Infinity War - Part I Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Avengers Filme Kategorie:Phase 3